Curse this Broken Road
by MakeTheStarsFall
Summary: Emmett does something that pushes Rosalie off the edge. She tells him to go and don't come back until she can forgive him. Emmett leaves. Then they both realize how much they need each other. THEN the Volturi come, bringing nothing but heartache with them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My name is Panda and this is my fourth Fan fiction, but my first for Twilight. The other ones are for Mediator. Anywho, I figured there are enough Bella and Edward stories out there, and Rosalie and Emmett never get enough credit for that kind of stuff and never get enough stories written about them, because they're really cool. They've always kind of been my favorite couple in the Twilight series... **

**This is going to be a story where the chapters alternate with the points of view, like this one is Rosalie's POV and the next will be Emmett's, then Rosalie's and so on and so forth. Please read!! Reviewing is super duper appreciated. Love, Panda**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I stood up on my tippy toes and slipped a hand behind Emmett's neck to drag him down to kiss me. His lips moved slowly on mine and I pressed him up against the wall, our bodies molding together comfortably. After a minute, I broke away as he rested his forehead against mine. His thumb was stroking the back of my head and he looked me in the eye, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly; that's the look he gives me when he wants more.

"You know what today is?" I murmured softly. Emmett's arm was around my waist and was squeezing me very gently, which I knew was hard for him. He scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned a little before answering me in a hopeful voice.

"Um... Wednesday?" Do _not _tell me he forgot. No, no, no, no, no. He didn't forget. But I realized I was just telling myself this to make myself feel better. I decided to be forgiving and nice.

"Uh-uh." I shook my head. "Well, actually it's Thursday, but that's not really the point. Guess again. I'll give you one hint: it's _really _important." He barely tightened his grip around my waist and thought for a minute or two.

"Sorry, Rose, I don't know. Wanna tell me?" He gave me one of his famous adorable little half smiles that shows off his dimples that's just for me, but I didn't look at him. I _couldn't _look at him. I laid my forehead on his chest and looked down, wishing I could cry. But, of course, being a vampire, I can't. I can_ not_ believe him; he forgot last year _and _the year before that. Our anniversary.

"Babe, I'm sorry. You know I can only store so much in this little brain of mine." He tapped his head with one finger and sounded slightly sad and really, sincerely apologetic. Okay, I know he's trying to be cute, and it would be if we weren't discussing our forgotten anniversary. I was mad at him now.

"Well, you should've made room for this." I said bitterly. The words choked out of my throat like they always do when I'm pissed at him, because I can't stand being mad at Emmett. He's just too perfect. But, unfortunately, his sex-god image happens to be tainted with forgetfulness. I pushed him away and wiggled out of his arms, jogging upstairs to the room that I shared with him, our room, where I flopped on the bed and splayed out like a starfish on crack.

I yelled as loud as I could for Alice. She appeared at my bedside almost immediately, her spiky hair jutting out in all directions. She whispered my name worriedly at the sight of me so upset.

"Oh, Rosalie." She plopped down on the bed next to me and stroked my hair.

"He did it again, Alice!" I whined loudly, sitting up quickly. Alice sighed, knowing instantly what I was raging about.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie. You know he means well. He really does. He wants nothing more than to make you happy; you should know that by now. He loves you more than anything in the world." Alice said softly. I knew she was right, but that didn't mean I couldn't be mad at him for awhile.

"He just... he... I love him so much, more than anything, more than _everything_, but it's times like this that really piss me off." I vented. Alice continued stroking my hair. I heard a little knock on the open door and glanced up to see Emmett standing there a bit awkwardly, looking down at his feet like he knew he was in trouble. I nodded for Alice to leave and sighed, propping myself up with some pillows and setting my head up against our headboard. Emmett walked over to me slowly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rosalie, babe, can you tell me what I forgot, please? I'm feeling really stupid right now, if that makes you feel better." It did, just a little bit, but I threw a pillow at him and crossed my arms around my chest. He rolled over to me and touched my cheek. His icy fingers burned through my skin the way they always did, which turned me on _so _bad. I mustered all of my self control to resist the urge to rip all of his clothes off like the sex crazed maniac I am.

"Emmett," I said quietly, closing my eyes. "You had better figure it out, because I'm not telling you."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He whispered, and I didn't say anything, just burrowed my head into my knees, which meant yes. Before leaving, he leaned over and pressed his cold lips to mine briefly in a way that made me tingle all over. Alice came back in and sat next to me on the bed with a grave expression on her heart shaped face.

"Uh, Rose? Emmett just accepted an invitation from Edward and Jasper to go clubbing tonight to get his mind off all this." I closed my eyes. "And by the way I see it, there is alcohol and other girls involved. I think we should go." I threw another fluffy pillow against the wall and nodded, thinking to myself, this is just the way to tell him off. This is just great. It's not only our forgotten anniversary, but he still feels the need to go out clubbing and flirt with other girls, which, I might add, he only does when he's drunk. **(A/N I know vampires don't really drink, but you have to let me have a little fun here, people.) **

"Alice," I said in a small voice, "why can't he remember?"

"Rosalie, just remember that he loves you very much and nothing you do will ever change that, please. And I _know _you feel the same way. Even when you get all pissy with him." She had no idea how right she was. I needed him. I needed him more than... well, I could say air, but I don't breathe. So I'll say: I needed him more than blood. That was cheesy.

But I do.

* * *

**Please review!! Love, Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, I am so overwhelmed at the response I got. Thanks so much guys!! This is a heart crushing chapter, if I do say so myself. read and review, please!! love, panda**

**p.s. I forgot to say earlier that my friend Roger the girl helped me think up the story line for this story. But not really. Just a little.**

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Hey, Emmett, you ready to go?" Jasper shouted from downstairs. "Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" That was Edward. I ran downstairs and followed them out the door. I know we were going out to get my mind off Rosalie, but she was the only thing on my mind. What the hell did I forget? Think, think, think. I got nothing.

"How drunk are we getting tonight?" I asked them. We had this thing, our drunkenness on a scale of one to ten. I had a feeling it was going to be at least a six tonight, which never turned out well, and I figured when we came home Rose would be even more pissed at me for getting drunk.

"Oh, at least a seven or an eight." Five through ten usually meant puking and being hungover for the next two days. Great. Edward chuckled a little. I suddenly decided I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to go to some random bar and be hit on by random girls and get drunk just get to get my mind off the one girl I love.

"Guys," I hesitated a little, "maybe I should just... stay home and see what's up with Rosalie." Jasper laughed.

"Dude, she said for you to leave her alone. And you are, right?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said quietly, but my heart wasn't in it. I felt like I should be with her, by ourselves. We haven't had an 'us' night in about a week, and I think I am having sex withdrawal. And I'm not even kidding. I mean, anytime I see Rosalie I have this urge to rip all of her clothes off. Well, I'm like that all of the time. Anyway... I sat in silence in the back of the Volvo while Edward put his lead foot down and drove us over to Port Angeles. He and Jasper were laughing about something that I had no will to take part in.

We arrived in Port Angeles and Jasper and Edward dragged me out of the car into some random bar. I left them to dance or flirt or whatever they're going to do and went straight to the bartender.

"Two Jack Daniels." I held up two fingers to get the point across, and the guy quickly slid them across the bar to me. I downed the first one, the whiskey burning it's way down my throat in a way that made me scrunch up my face in disgust. I had never liked whiskey very much, but it's the fastest way to get drunk and I didn't want to stick around here too long. I threw back the second one, this one not burning as much. I closed my eyes and my mind went back to Rosalie, the only person I'm not supposed to be thinking about tonight. I thought about how her golden silky hair falls down to my favorite part of her back, the small, which is perfect for holding her close. How she always listened to me and put up with my crap and always had something witty and intelligent to say when I said something stupid. How her bottom lip is too pouty for it's own good, and that just makes me want to eat it up. The curve of her hips and that remarkable little groove between her breasts...

I'm going to stop now.

"Hey Emmmmmett..." Jasper's words were already slurring together. Vampires are not known for their ability to stomach alcohol. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the dance floor, but not before I shot down another whiskey. I was seeing things a bit blurry, but when I blinked and everything kind of made it's way back to where it's supposed to be.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy sexy..." Some random girl was squeezing her hands up and down my biceps. It felt really weird.

"Hey." I heard someone say. It sounded kind of like me. Oh, shit, I am really drunk. Someone handed me a beer and I drank it as fast as I could, just wanting to get out of there.

"Wanna dance?" A high pitched, giggly voice asked me. I think it was the same chick who was feeling up my arms a minute ago, but you can never really be sure when they all look like Barbies and you're drunk. I didn't say anything back, but found my hands at her waist and her arms around my neck, swaying in time to the loud music that was giving a head ache.

Biceps girl tilted her head up so her lips could just barely touch mine, and then she pushed me away, squealing about how cold I was. I guess she didn't notice before or something. She didn't seem very bright.

And then I puked.

I spilled my guts all over the floor and everyone stepped back in disgust, gaping at me with crinkled noses. Not that I could really see them, of course. I had no idea where Edward and Jasper had disappeared to. All I knew was that I wanted to leave. Now.

Someone had reached up and grabbed me by the ear, twisting it painfully (yes, it hurt even though I am a vampire, because apparently it was another vampire twisting it) and leading me outside. I felt Rosalie pin me up against the wall, and Alice was standing next to her. Even though vampires can't cry, Rosalie looked like she was about to. I guess that's how upset she was with me, though I don't really blame her.

"Emmett Cullen, what in hell's name in wrong with you?" I could tell she had a hard time saying these words. She was never very good at being mad at me.

"Rosieeeeeeeee you have twoooooo heads..." Oh my God, I sound like such a moron. Why can't I just tell her I love her and sweep her into my arms? No wonder why she's pissed at me. Rose took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Emmett, I love you and I need you _so_ bad, but if you're going to be like this," she motioned to my drunken body, "then just... just go." She let go of my shoulders and I crumpled to the ground. Those words stung, and they hit me right where it hurts. And I'm not talking about between the legs. I'm talking about my heart. Rosalie had just torn out my heart and left me here to die, which I just might decide to do. I wanted to call after her, tell her how much I loved her, and do her right here outside this bar on the side walk.

"And Emmett?" She stopped walking away for a minute, but didn't look back at me. Rosalie whispered in a very quiet, small voice that I could barely hear, "Until I gather the insanity to forgive you, don't come back."

I just remembered what I forgot: our seventy third anniversary.

Shit.

* * *

**Review, please!! love, panda P.s. i'm not posting until i get some more reviews!! i mean, come on. almost 200 hits and 6 reviews?! i need to know if i'm doing this story thing right. let me know if you think i'm doing okay, or if this completely sucks. love, panda  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys!! please let me know how you think this is by reviewing!! love, panda  
**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle are refusing to speak to me. Esme is disappointed in me, and Alice is a bit shocked. Jasper and Edward are especially pissed at me. I mean, I can understand where they're coming from. I took away their _best friend_. Carlisle agrees with Esme, of course. They both think I could have handled it all better. And I could have. But right now, I just need some time to think.

But I still miss him like hell.

I miss having someone to talk to. Well, there's always Alice, but I can't exactly have intimate conversations with her. And besides, she's busy with Jasper and such.

Ever since I got home from the bar, I've been curled up in the fetal position in the corner of our room, wondering where Emmett is. I feel like crap, leaving him like I did, in such a fragile state. I should have just taken him into my arms and forgiven him for everything. I wanted to, but somehow, I couldn't. I wonder if he ever remembered that today was our anniversary. And now, instead of spending the night with him, I'm spending it by myself. In our room. In a corner. Alone.

Anniversaries should not be spent alone.

I heard a soft knock on the door that sounded like it didn't really want to be heard. I glanced up my burying my head in my knees to see that it was Esme. I grunted and she came in and sat next to me. She started rubbing my back and telling me everything was going to work out okay. Then she asked me a series of questions that really did help.

"Rosalie, dear, why did you do it? Why did you tell him to leave... and not come back?" I sighed, just now thinking about my decision seriously for the first time. I didn't have a good answer for that, but I tried.

"Well, I was super pissed and moody and mad at him... and I just needed some time to think, I guess. Besides, Esme, he'd forgotten our anniversary for the _third _year in a row!" Now it was Esme's turn to sigh.

"You know he loves you more than anything. And he will listen to whatever you have to say. He just wants to make you happy. He doesn't like it when you're mad at him. I suppose he feels... I think he feels like he's not good enough." Esme said all of this in a very soothing, calming voice. Her words really struck me in the heart. He had always been good enough. In fact, he was always _way_ too good.

"But... he is. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love him, Esme. And I _need _him." She considered this for a minute.

"I can understand that. But I don't think I'll ever understand why you made him leave. That's just not like you, Rosalie."

"I know. And now I feel like crap." Esme nodded but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Rosalie, why did you love him in the first place?" She said quietly. I smiled and looked up; we're going to be here for awhile.

"Well, I loved his hair and his dimples and that adorable little half smile that's just for me and his biceps and his hands and his eyelashes." I paused. "You know, he really does have nice eyelashes; long and curly, just like a baby's. I loved his deep, gruff voice that could make me laugh almost every time something came out of it. I loved his metallic golden eyes that always saw the best of every situation. I love it when he just holds me and makes me feel like everything wrong in the world is just going to go away. I love it when he complains that we don't have enough sex and that I wear too many clothes." Esme laughed. "I love having someone to talk to, someone to beat at Mario Super Smash Brothers, someone to cuddle with. I love having someone who loves me." Esme took all of this in for a minute.

"Those are some pretty good reasons to love someone." She stood up to go. "But I'll let you decide what to do about this whole situation. And Rosalie?" I turned to look up at her. "Just remember that he loves you." I nodded and held my knees tighter to my chest as Esme walked slowly out the door. I stood up and looked in a mirror at my eyes. They were quickly approaching black, so I slipped on some old clothes and went down the hall to see if Alice wanted to come with me hunting. I stood outside her door and heard some moaning and sheet rustling, so I sighed and decided to go by myself since I'm not really on speaking terms with any one else.

I ran outside to the nearest patch of woods, and I saw a grizzly bear thunder by. Emmett's favorite.

Emmett.

I decided against catching it, for Emmett's sake, and tried to focus on finding some deer or something to get my mind off of him. I heard a rustling behind some bushes and went to check it out. Two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle, dimples, and sex maniac-ness flew by me, leaving me in his trail. I don't think he saw me. My hair was blowing in the wind he had created, and I crossed my arms around my stomach so I wouldn't be sick.

After that I found a couple of bucks, drained them of all liquid in their velvety bodies, and went back home to wallow in self-pity and hope Emmett would come back to me and forgive me for being such a bitch.

I never saw that grizzly bear again.

* * *

**Review, please love panda**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up?! Hey (said in accusatory voice)! Why do I have almost 300 hits and barely 13 reviews? I really want to know how I 'm doing, guys. please? love, panda**

* * *

Emmett's POV

Earlier this morning, I found a grizzly bear after nursing my hangover. I also saw Rosalie, standing in the forest looking as defenseless as a vampire could. She looked very sad and depressed, and her skin was shimmering beautifully in the pale morning light that was streaming through the trees. I ran past her as fast as I could and hoped that she didn't see me. After that, I went to the florist. A tall brunette with rectangular plastic glasses and a deep blue scoop neck shirt (I'd bought Rosalie one just like it last week... it looked better on Rose) greeted me waving like a maniac. Great.

"Hi!" She squealed annoyingly. "How can I help you?" I sighed and leaned on the counter, avoiding her eyes. I decided to get straight to the point.

"I need a bouquet of seventy three yellow and pink roses." She looked at me like I was on crack and nodded slowly, typing some numbers on her little keyboard.

"Is there a special reason you need seventy three? Can't we round it up to seventy five?" I shook my head impatiently. She pushed a tiny, white, square note card on which I was supposed to write a message. I decided it was probably best to keep it simple. I took a pen and thought for a moment before writing:

_Dear Rosalie,  
I'm sorry for being such a dumbass.  
I love you.  
Love, Emmett_

I gave the note card back to the lady and peered at me questioningly again. There was also a hint of disappointment in her eyes. I don't really need to guess why, not that I'm going to try to flatter myself or anything.

"And where would you like this delivered and when?" She smiled at me kind of creepily, showing all of her teeth. I gave her the address, glaring at her.

"I'd like it delivered as soon as possible, please." I tried to say this as politely as possible without strangling her.

"We can have it delivered by the end of the day, if that's okay." I nodded.

"Perfect." She grinned again. She pressed a few more keys on her key board and then looked up at me.

"Three hundred and sixty five for the arrangement, plus a twenty dollar delivery fee, plus tax is..." she pushed some more keys, "Four hundred and six dollars and eighty three cents." Damn, Rosalie's getting expensive. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and forked over (quite painfully, I might add) four hundred dollar bills and a fifty. The lady handed me my change and a small piece of paper with a number on it.

"Just in case _Rosalie_," She said my love's name disgustedly and I almost punched her. "doesn't forgive you for being a dumbass." I left the piece of paper on the counter and took my money and got the hell out of there. I went over to the Marriott across the street and booked a room for three nights. That's all I'm giving myself to get Rosalie back. I went up to the room and took my cell phone out of my pocket and called Edward.

"What the hell do you want?" He sounded kind of distracted. Bella was probably over, which meant I didn't have much time.

"Ed, how pissed is Rosalie at me?" He sighed and sounded annoyed.

"Well, I haven't talked to her lately." Excuses, excuses.

"Well, then. Do your thing, or whatever you do. The mind reading thing." I decided to add, "The faster you do it, the faster you can get back to _Bella_." Edward sighed again. He was quiet for a moment before he responded.

"She's not really pissed, dude. She's sad and mad and lonely. She misses you like hell and is mad at herself for being such a bitch." He did _not _just say that.

"Don't," I growled, "call her a bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Her words, not mine, though I do agree with her. Anyway, are you going to come back?" I sighed, not really knowing how I'm going to earn my way back.

"Well... yes. But I have to earn my way back. I'm not just showing up and hoping to be forgiven."

"Emmett, are you going to dazzle her with your charming chivalry?" Edward sounded sarcastic, but he had no idea how right he was.

"Yes, Edward, that is exactly what I'm going to do." Edward started laughing hysterically.

"Okay, bye, Emmett." He was about to hang up, but I had one last message for him.

"Ed? Do me a favor and tell her I love her." He didn't say anything and hung up. I might have to tell Alice to tell Rose instead. You can never really be sure what Edward's going to do.

I sat down with a pen and some paper that the hotel had on a little desk. Well, I didn't really fit at the desk and was about to break off the arms of the chair, when I figured I could just write on the bed. So I did.

I scribbled down the following songs:

_You Raise me up  
Time after time  
From This Moment on  
You're still the One  
Can't smile without You  
You'll be in my heart_

These were some of Rose's favorite sappy love songs... but the first one was my favorite, and it reminded me of her every time I heard it. The lyrics, for me at least, made perfect sense. She raised me up to more than I can be... I figured could do either do all of them, a few, or just one... or I could do an arrangement of all of them, but I don't think I possess that much musical talent. I'd have to ask Edward to help me, and I think I've used up all of my favors with him. And Jasper would just laugh at me. Which leaves me to do this on my own, but I think I could do it.

I was going to serenade my love into taking me back tomorrow night.

* * *

**You like it? You don't like it? Think I'm doing a crappy job? Tell me please!! I accept anonymous review, by the way. love, panda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty please review!! love, panda**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Later that day, after sulking in our room for hours on end, the doorbell rang. I figured since I had nothing better to do, I would get it. So, at vampire speed, I ran downstairs and opened the door without a second thought.

There was a tiny Asian woman standing there with an _enormous_ bouquet of pink and yellow roses, standing in front of a beautiful pinkish orange sunset.

"Ah you Rosa Lee?" Her voice was choppy, and she spoke with a high pitch to her thin voice. She also broke up my name like it was two words rather than one. I don't think her English was very well developed.

"Yes, ma'am, can I help you?" I said in my politest voice. She held out the bouquet.

"Tese ah fo' you. From..." She looked at the little card on the huge bouquet. "Emma Tet." I almost burst out laughing, but gratefully accepted the arrangement of flowers and thanked her profusely. She waved at me cheerfully before leaving and drove away in a giant van. I grinned because she looked so funny; the van was so big and she was so small. I lugged the bouquet into the living room and set it on the coffee table, hoping the table wouldn't break. I glanced at the little message card on which words had been so carefully written.

_Dear Rosalie,  
I'm sorry for being such a dumbass.  
I love you.  
Love, Emmett_

I held the card in my hand and read it at least seven more times. He loves me. He doesn't hate me. He forgives me. He _remembered_.

I took a minute to count all of the roses, and there were just as I thought: seventy three roses for our seventy three years of marriage. I sighed, and instantly thought of my bitchiness and he could be so damn sweet and I could be so damn bitchy. I wanted to call him, to tell him I love him too, but Edward had warned me that, from reading Emmett's mind, Emmett was going to do something tomorrow night and I wasn't allowed to ruin it for him. Apparently Emmett was working very hard on this. I was eager to see what it was.

Alice walked in.

"Hey, Rose-- oh my God, what is that?" She squealed excitedly. She came over and sat next to me on the couch, peering over my shoulder to read the words on the note card. "Rosalie, that's so cute!! I _told_ you he'd remember! I_ told_ you he loved you!! And he did remember... eventually. How many roses are there?" Alice counted all of them. "Oh my God, seventy three roses, for being married seventy three years!! That's so cute! I wish Jasper would do something like that..." I smiled just a little, finally being able to make Alice just a tad bit jealous of me. It didn't happen often. I might sound vain, but there you have it. Jasper walked in at the sound of his name.

"Holy shit, Rosalie, what the hell is that?" Jasper pointed at the arrangement, slightly in awe, as everyone else in the family filed in to see what all of the excitement was about.

"Rose, you are really lucky." I think it was Edward who said that, but I wasn't sure because I'm pretty positive I was going to faint soon from euphoria and hysterics.

"Edward, when is he coming back?" I couldn't wait to see Emmett again. I hope he didn't go shave his head or something... I always loved his dark, curly hair that was so fun to pull and watch it spring back into place.

"Tomorrow night, Rose, around ten." He answered calmly.

"Ooh... I can't wait to see what the surprise is!" Alice squealed. She reminded me of a little kid on Christmas waiting to open her presents. The corners of my mouth turned down slightly. She couldn't watch. The surprise was only for me.

"Oh, Rosalie, don't be like that!" Edward smirked, reading my mind once more.

"Edward, stay out!" I shot him a death stare, just wanting everyone to get out of my love life. I looked over to see Alice's head cocked in confusion.

"What?" She said questioningly, and oh-so innocently.

"She doesn't want anyone else to know. Rosalie, as usual, wants to be the center of attention." Edward said for me. And while this was all true, it hurt in the way he said it. I glared at him and reminded him once again to stay out of my head.

"People, leave Rosalie alone. The surprise _is _for her, you know. I'm sure she'll let us know eventually what it was. And Emmett has never been one to keep a good secret." Carlisle added, coming to my defense. I sighed a sigh of relief, grabbed my flower arrangement in both arms, and pushed through every one to go upstairs to our room. I pushed some stuff off the top of my dresser and set the bouquet gently down on it.

I stared at it and the little note card for twenty minutes.

Then I looked at the clock. Unfortunately, I had calculated, since it was only nine o'clock, I had to wait about twenty five hours until Emmett would come and make passionate love to me for three days straight.

Or at least I hoped.

* * *

**Talk to me people. Did you like it? love, panda**


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett's POV

I have spent the entire night trying to remember the words to 'You Raise Me Up' because I was too lazy to go and find a computer. And because I was mad at myself for forgetting and being an asshole. This was the only fairly humane way I could think of to punish myself.

I finally ended up remembering the lyrics, and wrote them down on a complimentary Marriott Hotel note pad. I had assumed that by now, Edward had read my mind, so he knew I was coming at ten. That meant I couldn't come home earlier. Which sucked.

I looked up at the clock hanging over my head: it was eleven o'clock. In the morning. In less than twelve hours, Rosalie would be in my arms. After my serenading, we'd go inside, peel off each other's clothes...

Stopping now.

I decided to call Jasper and see what was up.

"Hey. Where are you?" He didn't sound distracted like Edward had, so Alice was probably somewhere else. Possibly with Rosalie.

"I'm in the Marriott across from Luger's Flowers. By the way, what did she think of it? She did get it, right?" I was really eager to see what Rosalie had thought of my four hundred dollar's worth of flowers.

"Yeah, she got it. Last night. She looked like she was going to faint from hysteria." The corners of my mouth turned up at that. Then they fell back down.

"Good hysteria, right?" I wanted to make sure it wasn't because she was eternally pissed at me and didn't want anything to do with me any more.

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to her?" Jasper really _was_ in a good mood. I thought about this for a minute, and decided against it because I would end up going home right then, when I heard her golden voice. I don't think I could stand it.

"Well, I do, but I'm not going to. I'll wait until tonight. Does she know I'm coming?"

"Yeah, Edward told her. He told all of us. Alice is completely freaking out because Rosalie won't let any one else see." I grinned. She had always wanted to be the center of attention, but everyone knew by now not to take it personally. "Well, Emmett, are you going to tell me what it is?" I considered this for a minute too, and thought, why the hell not?

"Promise not to tell?"

"Swear, dude."

"Well... I'm going to serenade her." I spit out quickly. Jasper burst out laughing and didn't stop until I threatened to hang up on him.

"Dude, that is _so _funny!" I didn't say anything.

"Wait..." he sounded a bit more serious now, "you're... you're serious, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Wow." He was quiet for a moment before asking, "What song are you going to sing? I've never heard you sing before. You any good?"

"I'm singing 'You Raise Me Up'."

"I approve." He is so full of himself.

"I don't care. And I don't think I'm very good, but that's kind of beside the point."

"Well, dude, all I can say is that she's going to love it. That's totally up her ally. Just the kind of thing she'd like." I smiled again. _Now _I'm glad he approves. I kind of just wanted to make sure I wasn't being a complete idiot.

"Make sure she's alone, all right?"

"Where are you going to do this?" Sigh. He asks too many questions.

"Under the balcony, the one off of our room. Just make sure she's alone. I don't want anyone else there. She needs to be alone." If you couldn't tell, this was the most important part of everything.

"Okay, Emmett, I got it. Rose needs to be alone."

"At ten o'clock. Got it?"

"Do you want her outside at ten?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. I figure she'll come out when she hears me." I could hear the smirk in Jasper's voice in the next sentence.

"And _I _will be laughing my freakin' head off when I hear you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now what should I do until ten? I am bored out of my mind."

"You could come home and hide in my room." Moron.

"And what the hell would I do in your room?"

"I don't know. Look through my closet."

"Jasper, give me one reason why I would want to look through your closet." He didn't say anything. Then he suggested something else.

"You could go to the library and read War and Peace. _That_ should take you until ten o'clock." I groaned. I _hate _reading. Jasper laughed at my apparent agony.

"Kidding, dude. You should go buy an outfit to wear whilst you _serenade_," he chuckled, "her."

"What kind of outfit?"

"Hell, I don't know. Here, talk to Alice." Crap. I don't want to talk to Alice. He handed the phone over before I could protest.

"Hello?" A squeaky voice piped up. Alice, as usual, sounded very happy and enthusiastic.

"Hey, Alice. I need something to wear tonight."

"Well, I will help you if you tell me what the surprise is." I sighed.

"Don't tell Rosalie."

"Okay, yeah, whatever. Just tell me." She sounded very excited in her hushed voice.

"I'm going to serenade her."

"Oh my gosh!! That is _so _cute and _so _you!! She'll love it, Emmett, I swear." I smiled.

"Well, what should I wear?" Alice was quiet, obviously thinking very hard.

"Wait... Alice, shouldn't you have known before anybody because of your future thing?" I asked before she answered.

"Yeah, I should have, but I made myself not think about it because I wanted it to be a surprise." I chuckled. "And, I think you should either go all out in a tuxedo and everything, or wear like, a clown suit." I closed my eyes. This wasn't exactly happening the way I planned.

"Or you could do it naked. Rosalie would enjoy that." Well...

"Or you could just wear like, boxers or something." That's not a bad idea. Alice squealed.

"Ooh!! I have the _perfect _idea. You are going to wear boxers, a tie, and a top hat. Kapieche?" I didn't say anything for a minute, thinking about this. It's not that bad of an idea.

"What about shoes?"

"Oh, go barefoot."

"Um, Alice? Can you or Jasper do me a favor?"

"Yeah. What?"

"I need you to go ask Rosalie to give you her favorite boxers of mine, and either you or her can pick out a tie. I don't have a top hat, much to my disliking." Alice giggled, but agreed to do so.

"I'll find you a top hat somewhere. In this house full of men, someone's bound to have one. I bet Edward will have one. That's his kind of thing. I'll have Jasper bring everything over."

"Thanks so much, Alice."

"No problem. Bye Emmett. Jasper will be over to wherever the heck you are shortly." She hung up and I flopped on the bed, wondering about what I had just agreed to. I mean, serenading in my boxers? HOW idiotic do you think that would look?

But the thing is, I am so madly in love with Rose that I really don't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**howdy everyone... rachel, i like the way you think. but Emmett cannot be missing in your basement, considering he is locked up in my closet. ;)**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"Rosalieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" I heard someone call. It was Alice. She came into our room without knocking. It's not like I was busy or anything, I was just staring at the wall. Good times all around.

"Which pair of Emmett's boxers are your favorites?" I raised an eyebrow, but she waved me away. "Just give them to me." I didn't bother to argue what it was about. It's way too pointless to argue with Alice. She probably wouldn't tell me even if I did ask nicely. Sigh. Maybe it was about the surprise. I went over to his underwear drawer, which was the top right one in the maple dresser on the left side of the room, near the top corner. His dresser, unlike mine, did not have a mirror hanging over it. He rarely came over to his dresser; I always picked out his clothes. Emmett doesn't have much of a fashion sense, except for when it comes to shopping for bras and panties for me. That's what he likes shopping for. He's pretty good at it too; you don't have to match them. Victoria's Secret is his favorite store. And I'm not even kidding. I opened the sturdy, wooden drawer and found a post it note like the ones we leave each other every once in a while.

_Love you Rose!! -E_

I smiled and tucked it into my pocket. I have all of his notes saved in a box under the bed.

I started rifling through his boxers and pulled out my favorite pair: it was the pair of underwear he was wearing when I found him in the woods. They aren't really boxers, but rather boxers without the elastic, because elastic wasn't really invented yet. They've got a draw string. They're a really sexy green and gold plaid. I handed them to Alice. She didn't look at them and then asked for my favorite tie of his.

"Why the hell do you want all of this stuff?" I asked her. Alice didn't respond. I went into our big walk in closet found all of his ties hung up where they usually are. I handed her my favorite one: it was a bright and shiny silver, like metal. I had gotten it for him last year for his birthday.

"Thanks Rose!" Alice kissed me on the cheek and sprinted out of our room, leaving me wondering what she was talking about. Or plotting.

I am so bored.

I really wanted to call Emmett to see what he was doing and if he knew anything about why Alice wanted his boxers and formal wear. Not that I mind. I'm just saying, if he's not coming back I would like to wear them for the rest of eternity.

And no, I'm not joking.

Although I do want very badly for him to come home. I want Emmett to come home and never leave my side again. I wanted him to come home and never wear _clothes_, those evil things, again. I wanted him to give me a back rub. Emmett was the best back rubber in the _world_. I would commercially sell his skills, but I like being the only back that he rubs. Mostly because that back rubbing leads to other, much more fun things... that do not involve clothes. Mmm...

Hmm... I have an idea.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, not wanting to get up off the floor where I was laying and staring at the ceiling.

"What, Rose?" He yelled back.

"Do we have any paint?"

"Come down here and talk to me!" I sighed. That evil manpire is making me move. I ran downstairs and sat next to him on the couch. No wonder he didn't want me yelling. He was watching football. Men.

"What kind of paint do we have?"

"None." Carlisle didn't avert his bronze gaze from the giant fifty two inch LCD screen hanging on the living room wall. I never really did see the fascination with big televisions.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so helpful, Carlisle."

"Aren't I?" I sighed again and went outside into my M3, driving into town to the craft store.

"How can I help you?" A deep, masculine voice asked me. Most girls would consider him hot, but they don't have sex on a regular basis with Emmett Cullen. No, this guy didn't even register on my hotness scale. I raised an eyebrow at him boredly.

"I need some paint. Some black paint."

"What kind? We've got acrylic, oil, fabric, waterproof..." He looked not at my face, but at my chest. I almost smacked him, but then I might break his face. Would serve him right, though.

"Just black paint. For writing on ceilings." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me. I waved him away. "Never mind, pervert. I can take care of it myself."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He called after me as I went down a paint aisle.

"Nope! I've got a _husband_." I could almost hear his face crunching up in agony. Pervert.

I turned my attention to the paint. I picked out a big bottle of regular black, Crayola acrylic paint and a big brush, and went to a check out lane that had a woman in it.

"Did you find everything alright, dear?" She asked me in a worn, happy voice as she scanned my paint and brush. She was a little old lady with gray, curly hair that obviously enjoyed her job.

"Yes, thank you. But you should say something to Mr. Pervert over there," I nodded at him, who was still staring at me, "for hitting on customers. I think that's against Union standards." I actually had no idea what the hell I was talking about, just spit it out and left with a wave to the little old lady that was frowning at my own personal Pervert. Too bad I've got Emmett.

I went outside to my Ferrari and saw a little note taped to the windshield. Damn advertisers. But, it said:

_Can't wait until tonight! I love you my angel, and I'm sorry_.  
_Love, Emmett_

I smiled and slipped it into my pocket to put it into the box under the bed. That note joined the other one that I found in his underwear drawer earlier. I got into the car and put the key in the ignition, driving away towards home.

I went inside, parking the car in my garage. I ran up to our room, grabbing a ladder on the way in. I might actually need someone's help, because we have really high ceilings in our room. Really high.

I called for Alice and she helped me get up onto the ladder, and she lifted me up. I put some paint on the brush and started writing away, in big, block letters so he could see them next time he looked up:

**I love you, Emmett! -R**

I can't wait for him to come home.

* * *

**thanks for reading! please review... love, panda**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are the most amazing people ever!! well, except Rosalie. and Emmett. never mind, you guys don't even register with people like those around. ;)jk but I still love you!! love, panda**

* * *

Emmett's POV

Jasper came by about an hour ago with my boxers, tie, and a top hat that had been scrounged somewhere. I don't even want to know. I looked at the boxers he had handed me: they were the green and yellow plaid ones that I was wearing when Rose found me, being mauled by a bear in the woods. That situation did not do much for my male ego. In fact, not to sound sexist or anything, but being mauled by a bear when you're a two hundred and fifty pound star football player (not to flatter myself) that all the girls want, and get saved by a beautiful girl who not only saves you from certain death, but _carries _you a hundred miles without sucking your blood so you can join her with the eternal damned, pretty much completely emasculated me.

Not that I care.

I mean, I'm with Rosalie, my _angel_ that saved me from hell. Life (death?) is not that bad.

I had a feeling she was going to pick those. Or else, Alice was a lucky picker. Or just smart. I don't know. Then I looked at the tie.

Rosalie had gotten me that tie that looks like it's made out of silver last year for my birthday. She thought it was funny and kind of ironic; she said it will replace the gray hairs that we're not going to get, that it symbolizes our growing old together. I didn't really get it, either.

But I still loved it.

And for some reason the top hat is a neon fuzzy purple with a big pukey orange bow across the middle of it. Again, I don't want to know.

I had about three hours to kill before heading over there, so I figured I might as well practice my amazing singing skills to make sure I remember the words. I was in the hotel room, staring at the ceiling. It was a boring ceiling. Back at home, we had a fun ceiling. It was really high and had a big chandelier that Rosalie insisted on when we moved in. Apparently it completed the room. I couldn't really tell the difference. That is why Rosalie picks out my clothes for me; I can't tell the difference between a t-shirt and a polo, neither which, apparently, are appropriate for fancy occasions. Or so I am told.

Anyway. I will sing now.

I got through the first line and then, right then after that, my voice started cracking. I couldn't finish two words without cracking in the middle. I guess that shows my nervousness... I don't know. Maybe.

I'm calling Edward. I'm coming over early.

"Emmett, what the hell do you want?" He can't even be nice to greet me.

"Hello to you too, Eddie. Tell Rose I'm coming over early and to stay in our room." Edward was silent for a minute.

"Okay. You know, that's actually not a bad idea. I'm not saying I approve of your outfit, but the whole idea isn't bad." He said slowly, probably referring to my serenading. _Hopefully _that's what he was referring to.

"Bye, Edward. See you... well, after I'm done with Rosalie. It may or may not take three days."

"Thanks for the information, bro. Bye." He hung up, and I held the phone in my hand, slightly ecstatic and really nervous about what I was about to do. Watch it. Watch every member of my family come outside to listen to me belt my heart out to my love, and start laughing at me. That would be my luck.

I dressed in some regular clothes (I'll change into my boxers and tie and hat once I get there... I am _not _leaving this room with that outfit on) and headed out the door and started running at vampire speed _in public_, which Carlisle may kill me for. Okay, he _will _kill me for it. Oh well. At least I'll get to see Rose before I die.

I flew past all of the trees, and the branches, and the leaves and whatever the hell else I passed by. I wasn't paying too much attention, a disappointment to my loyal fans.

I was right out side our house, and decided to go behind a tree and change. Not so no one would see me naked or anything, (I gave up trying to do that a long time ago) but so Rosalie wouldn't see me arrive.

It was then I realized I didn't know how to tie a tie.

Rosalie had always done it for me! Cut me some slack, people. And yes, I have had almost a hundred years to figure it out, and yes, I still have neglected to do so. I've always had Rosalie, and why the hell would I want to do it myself when I could have her _touching _me? My brain's not too big, but even I know that. Therefore you should too.

Anyway. Back to my tie business.

I decided on wrapping it around my neck and tying it in a knot. It couldn't have looked _that _bad. Okay, well maybe it did. But hopefully Rose won't care too much. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the open where I was now an open target. I dashed over to under our little balcony. I wonder if Rosalie was inside. I wonder if she was waiting for me... if she's still mad at me. I hope she won't think I'm an idiot for doing this, but Alice and Jasper both said that she'll love it, so I hope she does. I don't think I could stand it if she got mad at me again. I'm already having sexual withdrawal.

I cleared my throat softly and began singing about two octaves lower than the music was written; according to Edward the highest note I can hit is a middle C, not that I know what that means. But apparently, it's not very high. I'm trusting Edward's judgment on that one.

"When I am down, and oh my soul's," crap, my voice cracked. My voice was very soft, but I was pretty sure Rose could still hear it... because of our vampire abilities and stuff, "so weary..." I looked up and Rosalie was on the balcony in a bathrobe (I think it was the one I got her for Christmas, but I'm not sure. Alice helped pick it out. I think she said it was... silk? I don't know.) I grinned up at Rosalie and she gave me a sappy smile in return. That's probably a good thing.

"When troubles come, and my heart burdened be... then I am still--" Rosalie cut me off, finishing the line in the most heavenly voice I have ever heard in my existence.

"And wait here in the silence, until you come," she paused to stare into my eyes. I love how serious she takes me in boxers and a purple and orange top hat. Plus a tie that's not tied right. "And sit awhile with me."

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains," we sang together. I hope Jasper was listening; that'll show him, "you ra-a-ise," yes, it was three syllables. Rose had to sing that part because even two octaves lower than written, I still couldn't hit it. "me up, to," I joined back in, "walk on stormy seas... I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up," she softened so that I could barely hear her, and I followed her lead.

"To more than I can be." As we went on through the rest of the song, which was very repetitive and I don't think I forgot too many of the words. Throughout the next part of the song, I had jumped up to the balcony and snaked my arms around her waist, holding her close.

"You raise me up," Rosalie sang in her sweet, sweet, soprano, "to more than I can be." The song was over, and we gazed into each other's eyes for what might have been seconds, might have been hours, might have been days. After awhile, she tore her eyes away from mine in a way that looked painful (or that may have been my ego speaking for me) and took my hand to lead me inside. The minute we stepped inside the house, I heard applause and a snickering laugh (which was probably Jasper). I smiled and Rose pulled me down onto the bed, laying down on top of me, her nose not a centimeter from mine.

"Emmett?" She said, speaking the first word to me in _days_, her eyes calm and unreadable.

"Yes, my angel?" I murmured, my hand on her cheek. My thumb was brushing against the tip of her nose. The corners of Rose's mouth turned up _just _slightly and she whispered:

"I love your tie." Then, without any sign of struggle, she undid the double knot near my collar bone and tossed the tie to the floor.

The hat and boxers soon followed. As did her bathrobe.

* * *

**please review! love, panda**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you all so much!! thanks for reviewing!! I hope you like it, but keep in mind that I can't please everyone, as hard as I try ;) love, panda**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

We'd been at it for what seemed like days, which I'm not saying is a bad thing. We'd just stopped about a minute ago, just to rest for awhile. Besides, I wanted to talk to him. I hadn't talked to Emmett in a long time. I mean, really, really talk.

I rested my head on his bare chest.

"Emmett," I breathed, "what would you do if I told you that I loved you?" I looked up to see the expression on his face. It was all scrunched and twisted up. He was obviously confused.

"What do you mean, babe? I would say that I loved you too." I reached up a hand to run it through his dark curls. They weren't as shiny as they were, which meant he hadn't been using his special, designed-for-him Paul Mitchell leave in conditioner _or _the shine/frizz-free spray that I got him. Bad Emmett.

"No, Emmett. Not just love. Love that means I would rather have everyone die around me, die myself a million deaths by torture, _and _go without touching you for a month than lose you for one minute" He was silent for a little bit, which either meant he was absorbing all of this or thinking of something to say back. Finally, after four minutes and thirty three seconds, he lifted my chin up from his chest to look into his eyes.

"Love that means standing outside in my boxers, a tie, and a hideous carnival top hat," I smiled as he shuddered at the thought, "and have Jasper and Edward tease me forever about our visible and, er, audible, sex life, and shave my head--" I cut him off in horror. I entangled both of my hands in his hair and held on for dear life, like he was trying to shave it off now.

"No!," I squealed, "You are _never _allowed to shave your head. _Never_." The right corner of his mouth was inching towards his ear.

"--than not be with you _right now_." We were both quiet for a little bit, just holding each other, which we don't do often enough. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking about... but it was most likely what we'd been doing for the past three days. Or so. A few interesting thoughts were running through my head.

"You know what hurts the most?" I whispered and lifted my head up to look him in the eye. He instantly looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Rose? I told you I was sorry. Is it..." I put a finger to his lips and he trailed off.

"No, it's not you. What hurts the most isn't leaving our family for awhile whilst we go off as a couple, it's not seeing women with newborn babies that I will never, ever have. It's when people judge. They all think that--" Emmett finished the sentence for me.

"--because you're astonishingly beautiful..." he waited for me to complete it. Ooh... a five syllable word. I'm so proud of him. I was going to say pretty, but okay. I'm not complaining.

"... and you're the sexiest _thing_ that has ever existed, they think that our," I quieted down, and spoke in a low voice, "relationship is purely physical."

"Are you calling me a thing?" I nodded with a small smile. His voice was quiet now, too. And more serious. "Rose, who thinks that?"

"Everybody."

"That's not true. Esme doesn't think that. Carlisle doesn't think that. There are a lot of people who don't think that, babe. And I know you care and notice more than I do what people think about you, about me, and about us, but try not to let it get to you. You know they're just jealous." I propped myself up with my elbows right above his shoulders, so that my head was hanging above his.

"You know what it's like every time I touch you?," I whispered, "You would think I'd have gotten used to you touching me, but I haven't. It's like every time we touch, whether it be a finger tip brush or a full blown sex rage," he smiled, "it's like... it's like lightning. It goes through wherever you touched me, through all of my limbs to my heart. And it doesn't fade. I'm still tingling right this second."

"Really?" I bent down just slightly to press my lips to his gently.

"Really, really."

"Would you believe me," he reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, "if I said that every time you touch me, I feel like blushing?" I didn't say anything. Emmett blushing? No way.

"And it's like every hair on my body stands on end." He continued.

"That's not the only thing that stands on end." I said. Emmett pressed on the small of my back to bring our lower halves in a closer proximity. "Emmett, I have a question. Do you take Viagra or something that I don't know about?" He chuckled softly.

"No, babe. Only you. _You're _my Viagra." I can't wait to tell Alice that one. His face suddenly scrunched up and looked over my shoulder towards the ceiling.

"Rosalie, darling, is there any chance you took a paint brush to our ceiling?" The insane grin on my face _must_ have given me away, because he said, "Well, there's some space next to it. Can I have a turn with the brush?"

"Yeah," I giggled. He sat up and I dashed across the room to get the paint and the brush. I handed it to him, and lifted him on top of my shoulders (keep in mind neither of us were wearing any clothes) so that he was standing on them. Emmett had just started to drag the paintbrush across the ceiling.

Then Jasper walked in.

_Why _can't people ever knock around here?

* * *

**teehee. sorry. I couldn't resist. love, panda**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are so freakin' cool. Review, please! love, Panda**

* * *

Emmett's POV

Here me and Rose were, buck naked in the middle of our floor, me standing on her shoulders so I could reach the ceiling, my most used organ (or whatever the hell it classifies as) sticking out like a freakin' whale harpoon, and Jasper walks in on us. Why can't anybody ever knock? Ever? It would be better if they all just left us alone, period.

"Emmett," Jasper said, calmly, closing his eyes, "what the _hell _are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Jasper." I said, still concentrating very hard on the ceiling and finishing up the word 'Viagra'.

"You could, but I asked you first. So: what the hell are you two doing?" Sigh. Some people just don't get the fact that we want to be left ALONE.

"You don't really want to know that, now do you, Jasper?" Rosalie said for me, making no attempt to shield her body. We'd given up on trying to do that a loooong time ago.

"On second thought, no I don't. But I came in here because Alice asked me to ask Rose if she wanted to go shopping."

"I will if you don't say a _word _of this to anyone." Rosalie said with an extremely icy edge to her voice.

"Have fun telling that to Edward." Damn.

"And why couldn't Alice come herself again? I missed that oh so important detail." I said with a sarcastic tone in the last sentence. Jasper, still with his eyes squeezed shut, crossed his arms across his torso and started inching his way towards the door.

"I just finished painting her toenails." I smirked. "They were still wet." Yeah right. Try: we just finished having sex and she's still naked and I have less clothes to put on than her and that would explain why I am wearing only my boxers.

"Jazz?" Rose asked in her sweet voice that made me tingle all over. It was the voice she used with Jasper or Edward when she was annoyed at them and saw through their facade, or that she used on me when she was having hormonal urges.

"What?" He sounded pissed. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to get out of there.

"Alice only gets her toes done at the salon." Both me and Rose's eyes shifted to Jasper's face, which was scrunched up and flustered, meaning we got to him and he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, I know." He scurried out of the room before we could say anything else. I hopped down from Rosalie's shoulders and wrapped my arms around her waist. She peered over my shoulder to read the words I had painted on the ceiling.

"'I love you, my Viagra, --E'" She looked at me and grinned.

"Wait til they read that."

"Who says we're letting them in our room?" I said, smirking. Rosalie rolled her eyes and wiggled out of my arms to walk over to her closet to find something to wear. I went over to my dresser and pulled out some underwear, slipping it on silently.

"Are you really going to go?" I said, whining. I didn't want her to leave me. Not now, not ever.

"Yes, Emmett." Rose said, snapping her bra, "I'll get something for you, though, if you want me to." She yanked a shirt on over her head and stepped into some purple skin-tight jeans that made her ass look _so _good.

"But I don't want anything. I just want _you_." Rose turned around and bounced over to me in a single bound, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"Emmett, you need a life. Go play video games with Jasper or something. I'm going shopping with Alice." She said firmly.

"But--" I said pathetically. I knew it was no use now. When she wanted something, she _always _got her way. It was the way she rolled.

"No buts." She brushed her right thumb under my eye, whispering, "Your eyes are getting dark. Go hunt. I won't be long. I love you, Emmett." Rosalie slipped a hand behind my neck and pulled me down to her level, gently touching her lips to mine. My hands found her waist and squeezed her closer to me. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, making her moan softly into my mouth. I planted little, lingering kisses on her upper lip until she tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Rosalie slipped her tongue inside my mouth and started exploring every crevice. It was when I unintentionally let my hands wander under her shirt and up towards her bra was when she broke away.

"God dammit, Emmett. Don't do that to me. You're making me not want to go." She glared at me, but just for a second. The glare ended with a sneaky smile and an eye roll.

"That's the idea, Rose."

"Bye, Emmett. I love you."

"Love you too, Rose!" I called after her as she skipped out the door happily. I stared at the doorway longingly for a moment before finding some pants and a shirt, not bothering to match them. That will show her to leave me on my own like this.

"Jasper! Edward! I'm BORED!" I yelled, extra emphasis on the 'bored'. Neither of them came running to my side. I have such wonderful brothers. Fine, I'll just go hunting by myself. Be that way.

"I will!" Edward yelled from down the hall. He was probably in his room straddling Bella or whatever he does in his free time. I have no desire to find out if I'm right or not. I went downstairs and out the door, closer to the border to hunt. I paused for a minute, trying to hear what was around. Damn. No grizzlies.

There were, however, a few mountain lions. Yummy.

I arched my back and pounced on the nearest one, giving myself up to my instincts. I don't usually remember what goes on when I hunt. The instincts don't leave much room for memory. I sucked each of the three lions dry. Then I laid down on the forest floor and stared at the sky.

That's how bored I was.

* * *

"Mr. Emmett Cullen..." a smooth, sultry voice drawled in my ear, dragging me to my feet. I turned around.

It was Aro.

* * *

**CLIFFY!! Sorry. Couldn't help but indulge myself there. So yes, Jasper and Alice are just as naughty as Rose and Emmett. Couldn't help but indulge myself _there _either... Love, Panda**


	11. Chapter 11

Rosalie's POV

I fingered a lacy bra, but my heart wasn't in it. I didn't really want to go, but I didn't want Alice to harp on me for not going. Therefore I went. Oh, joy is my life.

"Alice, I don't need any more clothes!" I complained, sighing.

"Sure you do, Rose. But you just want to get back to _Emmett_." She said his name in a light, teasing voice, but I knew she didn't mean it. Alice can't be mean even if she _does _try. She's just cool like that.

"You got that right. And hey, how long has it been since he's come back?" I asked her as I pulled her out of Victoria's Secret and into M.A.C Cosmetics. I needed some more mascara.

"You mean how long it's been since you attacked him like the sex maniac that you are?" She chirped. I grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, rolling my bronze eyes that were perfectly lined at the remark that was oh too true.

"Yeah." I walked over to the mascara section and picked out the kind I always get. It had a very fun yellow tube. Emmett is a big fan of mascara; he likes to put it on me. It's funny, the kind of manly urges he has some times. Alice was over by the eyeshadow; she's going through a purple phase. She wore blue a lot last month. I wonder what color will be next...?

"It's been eight days, Rosalie." I stopped in my tracks and turned around to stare at her with my mouth slightly ajar. Okay, very ajar. Actually, it was basically touching the ground.

"No shit?" I said, my eyes slightly crazed.

"No shit. I swear. Don't you even tell me that was just one round." I shook my head and went over to pay for the mascara. The lady scanned it: "Twenty four-thirty three." Damn. This stuff's getting expensive. I forked over two twenties and took my change and waited for Alice to check out. After she was through, we walked around the mall for awhile, window shopping.

"Oh, no, Alice. It was around twenty or thirty. Our own personal record." I said smugly, referring to her demand. It shows you what happens when two people that love each other as much as me and Emmett are away from each other too long.

"Try new _world_ record." She mumbled under her breath. She might actually be right about that one.

Suddenly, Alice froze.

"What is it, Alice?" I said with a slightly fearful tone to my voice. I took her arm and lead her over to sit on a bench near the exit, which I had a feeling we would be going through very soon.

"Volturi... Emmett... they want you, Rose, you." I shuddered, but tried to keep a level head so Alice wouldn't freak out. The Volturi? Is Emmett okay? If any one of those bastards lay a freakin' finger on him, they are going die a very painful death.

"Let's go home, Alice, and talk about this with Carlisle and Esme. They'll know what to do. Come on." I lead her outside to the car and drove quickly home, very fearful thoughts running through my head the entire time. I haven't done anything _too _sinful, have I? Unless having sex for eight straight days counts, which is not the worst thing I've done before. It was the best.

"Alice," I said slowly, not wanting her to have a spaz attack, "is Emmett okay? Do they have him? Where is he?" Alice was very quiet, and then answered my question in a bare whisper.

"They've got him, Rose. And they're... they're at our _house_. Oh God, let Carlisle handle this well." She murmured. I was quiet the rest of the way home. Finally, breaking three hundred miles an hour, I parked the car in the garage, grabbed Alice, and gulped, to face my destiny. Doom?

I opened our door slowly, not wanting to see what was inside. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Aro, and a thin but still muscular, very polite looking vampire were sitting in the living room on the couches. I smiled a small smile and waved.

"Hi," I squeaked out.

"My dear Rosalie and Alice, please come sit." Aro purred in a silky voice that made me want to puke. I slowly brought Alice over to sit on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett squeezed my hand nervously, and I stroked his thumb with mine. The mysterious vampire kept smiling at me kind of creepily.

"It's gonna be okay, Rose." He whispered in my ear. I nodded quickly. Carlisle looked at me warningly, as to advise me not to upset Aro. Or at least that's what I thought he meant.

"My dear Rosalie, I'm afraid this meeting is under unfortunate circumstances, concerning you." Aro said with a coy smile. I tilted my head cautiously and eyed him suspiciously. Emmett gripped my fingers tighter.

"I apologize, Aro," I said, using my best manners, "but I don't know exactly what you're talking about." Aro smiled sickenly sweetly. I almost puked.

"Well, of course you don't. Allow me to introduce young Octavian." He nodded to the creepy vampire that was still grinning at me. He was dressed in a black robe very similar to Aro's, and had the same taut face that made his eyes look buggy. I glanced at him concernedly.

"Octavian is a vampire of barely two hundred years, but he is frozen at the human age of nineteen. He has the unique power to see anywhere at anytime. And, my dear Rosalie, through his visions, he has fallen in love with you." I stared at him with my mouth open, and Emmett instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, and very possessively and protectively.

"She's not going with you, Aro." Emmett said seriously. It may have been the only serious thing he's said in the past week. I was still in shock, and was beginning to stare at Aro's feet like they had the cure for cancer. I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach and wanted nothing else but for Emmett to take me in his arms upstairs and never ever let go of me again.

"Well, that is _exactly_ what she is going to do. Rosalie, come here, my dear, and let us take you back to Italy with us." Emmett tightened his grip on me, like he was holding on for dear life, which, unfortunately, was exactly what he was doing.

"Now, Aro," Carlisle said in a slightly frantic voice. I looked over to the couch Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were sitting on to see Bella and Alice grimacing fearfully, and Edward and Jasper glaring at Aro. They were both keeping a firm hold on their wives, as was Emmett.

"Now, Aro," Carlisle repeated, "I'm sure we can work this out differently. Rosalie and Emmett are perfectly happy _together_, and I'm very positive that Rosalie would not be very pleasant if she were to be taken away from Emmett. She doesn't like it when... things don't go her way." I nodded swiftly, because of course this was the case. Why would I have a reason to be pleasant if Emmett wasn't there? Life would not be worth living. Not that Emmett or anybody else would let me go in the first place, of course.

"Octavian, dude, I'm sorry, but I love Rose more than anything in the world, and I was here first. Find some other girl. She's _mine_." Emmett growled and once again held on to me like a flotation device. He felt so good, holding on to me like that. Octavian jumped up at was right in front of me in less than a second. He ran his cold fingers along my face. I turned my face away and scrunched it up in discomfort.

"Mr. Emmett," he said in a surprisingly high voice that reminded me much of the nine year old boy in _Hellboy_. Octavian sounded very... feminine. I think Emmett would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Octavian loved me and was after me to keep my soul forever locked in a box with him, "if you love her so much, then why do you disrespect her _beautiful_ name by shortening it?" Emmett burst out laughing.

"Dude, how stupid _are _you? I love her so much, and I'm so comfortable with her, that it's _okay _that I call her Rose . She doesn't mind." I rested my head on his shoulder lightly. He kissed my hair.

"He's right, Octavian. I like it when Emmett calls me Rose. You know how much?" I didn't give him a chance to answer me. Instead, I twisted my body around until I was straddling him, with one leg on either sides of his hips. Emmett smiled as I gently and slowly covered his mouth with mine. My lips moved along his bottom lip, and he suddenly had a great fascination with my mouth and tickling it open with his tongue. I pulled away when he finally got it in my mouth.

"That's how much." Octavian was staring at Emmett with utter disbelief, his mouth hanging open. I was now sitting on Emmett's lap, his arms around my waist in a protective lock. I held onto his arms.

"How _dare _you dishonor her by doing that in front of all of these... these people?!" Octavian shrieked at Emmett girlishly. I turned to look at Emmett's reaction: raised eyebrows. I was getting fed up with this guy's drama. I leaped up out of Emmett's lap and got right in Octavian's face, pointing a finger at him for dramatic effect. He looked scared at my sudden reaction. Who the hell does he think he is?

"_Look, _Octavian. First of all, _I _initiated that kissing, so don't_ you_ dare go and blame Emmett for that. The only thing he is guilty of is making me fall madly and irrevocably in love with him." I paused and turned around to see everyone's reaction. Carlisle looked slightly disappointed, but everyone else seemed to be in approval.

"Second, Octavian, we do that all the time and I happen to _enjoy_ it. We do that kind of stuff and more in front of these people every day. Edward," I said sweetly, smiling at him, "would you care to tell Octavian what Emmett and I have been doing for the past eight days?" Edward looked down and shook his head. Loser. I turned to Alice and asked her the same thing. _She'd_ answer for me.

"They've been romping around on the bed naked." Alice said cheerfully. Romping? What kind of word is that? Oh well. At least she got the point across. Octavian sniffed and pointed his nose snootily in the air. What an idiot.

"Hmph. Not _my_ Rosalie. She would never do something so _disgraceful_." Hmmph. I thought he said he'd been watching me. I could hear Emmett growling in the back of his throat from Octavian calling me his, low and terrifying if I wasn't his wife. Then Jasper erupted in laughter. I pressed my lips together to keep from doing so. Bella, Edward, and Alice were doing the same as I was. The only ones who seemed to be keeping a level head were Aro, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Octavian, with all due respect," started Edward, "Rosalie and Emmett have had sex in the corner of the Seattle _Library_, for God's sake." I smiled. I remember that: it was pretty entertaining. That was actually during the third week that we knew each other. Edward had a good memory. "And yes, I support the fact that they were 'romping around on the bed naked' for the past eight days. It got quite... loud, at points." Edward was smirking, but I just rolled my eyes and snuggled up to Emmett closer. Emmett didn't seem to be minding this conversation too much. He doesn't get embarrassed very easily at all.

The next thing I knew, I was in Octavian's arms and going faster than I ever could have imagined.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long update! I was having some writer's block... give me some advice, pretty please, on where to go next. I don't really want to end this very much, but I'm not sure where to go. You guys are the bestest! Love, Panda**

* * *

Emmett's POV

It took me a tenth of a second to realize she was out of my arms, and another tenth to realize that Octavian had her and was running faster than I had ever seen any one of us run. It was pretty insane.

I, along with Alice dragging Jasper along, leaped up immediately and charged after him. I could hear Edward trying to convince Bella to stay here, but she would not have it. They followed us a split second after we left. I'm assuming Carlisle and Esme joined us, but I'm not sure. All I could focus on was killing that bastard and getting my angel back. How could he take her? He has no idea what hell he is going to be in before I kill him. Notice the 'I'. I'm not letting anyone else get anywhere near him. That son of a bitch is _mine_. My breathing quickened at the mere thought of it.

Octavian was running so fast that he was now almost out of sight. Edward, being the fastest of all of us, had sped up ahead of me after him. Edward was now within a foot of Octavian, but I growled under my breath loud enough for him and everyone else to hear: "He's _mine_." Edward instantly understood and shook off his instincts, but kept running. I'm not sure where we're going, but I guess we're going to Italy where the Volturi are. Or wherever this Octavian dude lives. It doesn't matter where he goes though; I'm following him. I'm not just going to let him take Rosalie away from me. I need her too much for that.

We ran for about a half hour. Not much excitement there.

When we arrived, it was not in Italy, but a cave in a forest somewhere in northern Canada. Well, I think it was Canada, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention to the borders. Not exactly something you worry about when the love of your life is being kidnapped by some freak that sounds like a girl, and not in a good way. Anyway. About the cave. Octavian had set Rose down on some sort of stone bed or something. And the weird part was, she looked like she was sleeping. What the hell was that about?

I had a three second debate in my head whether to go after Octavian or go get Rose. While my hatred for this guy was going to eat me up until I destroy him, Rosalie was more important. And always would be. I ran over to her and crouched by her side, brushing some hair out of her face with my thumb.

"Rosalie, my angel, are you alright? What did he do to you? If he did anything..." I trailed off, not wanting to even go there. It wouldn't be pretty either way. She looked _so_ delicious right then, laying on that rock like she was. Only Rose could be sleeping on a rock and still look like a model. I leaned down and kissed her very gently on the lips. Surprisingly, her eyelids fluttered open.

"What-- where am... Emmett!" Her voice was very soft and weak, but her eyes brightened when she said my name. I smiled back in response. She sounded like she just woke up and had to go to work after three hours of sleep. "Come here," I murmured quietly, scooping her up in my arms bridal-style and keeping her wrapped closely against my chest. She was never leaving my arms again, and that's that. No arguments.

I sat down on the rock, holding her, while I watched the others talk with Octavian. Aro was nowhere to be seen, the coward. Octavian did not seem very intimidated by the large group of powerful vampires before him.

"You see, Octavian," Carlisle began (or ended, I wasn't paying attention) calmly, "Emmett, over there," he nodded in my direction and every head turned towards me. I glared at Octavian and instinctively tightened my grip on Rose. "is extremely angry with you for taking Rosalie. You need to understand that she was not yours to take. She, along with Emmett, has found their soul mates in each other." Everyone was quiet for a moment. I cleared my throat.

"Carlisle? Can I say something?" I said as politely as I could, considering the current situation.

"As long as it's not terribly explicit, Emmett." Damn.

"Octavian, what the _hell _did you do to her?" I'm sure my eyes looked very cold and icy at the moment, exactly the look I was going for. Maybe I could work on pulling of a look that included being intimidating _and _in love. Hmm...

"Focus, Emmett." Edward mumbled quietly from the other side of the cave.

"Well," Octavian said, ignoring Edward, "I simply drained the life from her for my own personal benefit. And, I wasn't _finished_, either." Everyone gawked at him for a minute.

And then all hell broke loose. Mostly, on my part.

* * *

I had given Rose to Esme and Carlisle (it won't be for long, don't worry) to look after while the rest of us (mostly me) worked on Octavian. Worked on killing him, that is. Cullen style. Wow, that was cheesy. But oh well.

Alice, Edward, and Bella had a kind of triangled around me, Jasper, and Octavian. Jasper was twisting his arms behind his back and tightened his hold on him with every punch I threw into his face. This might seem like human fighting, but it's the only way I can think of at the moment to release my anger. Might as well release it on everyone's favorite life sucker.

What the hell did he do to Rosalie? If whatever he did was permanent, there is going to be some major... well, something major. I just don't know what yet. I should probably go see her, give Esme and Carlisle a break...

"Go, Emmett!" Edward yelled over the screeching of Octavian. "We'll be okay! We'll get him, I promise!" I hesitated for a moment, and then glanced over at where Rose was. I nodded at Edward and pushed Octavian to the ground one more time before dashing over to Rosalie.

I didn't say anything to Carlisle's protesting, considering her fragile condition, but I picked her up in my arms anyway and carried her outside. It was raining. Not hard, but not too lightly either. Just about normal. Normal rain. I'm going to stop thinking about rain now.

Rose had her arms locked around my neck in a killer grip, which I'm taking as she doesn't want to be put down. Good, because I'm not going to put her down. Ever again. Her legs were wrapped around my waist like she was holding on for dear life, like I would _ever _drop her. Not a chance there.

"Emmett, I love you." She whispered rather spontaneously. I bent down and nuzzled into her neck, her perfect neck. "I love you too, Rosalie. More than anything." I heard a screech from the cave, and then Carlisle calling for me. Great.

"Come on, babe. Let's go see what's going on." I held on to her tight and ran over to the cave. Octavian was strung up against a wall, with Jasper and Edward standing guard right next to him. Didn't they say they would kill him? Maybe they want me to do it myself. I wouldn't mind that. Actually, I would like to kill him very much. Rose slipped a hand around my neck, which brought me back to reality.

"Emmett," Carlisle said, wringing his hands kind of nervously, "you see, Octavian is what is known as a _vita-erepetor_, which virtually translates to 'life thief'. Octavian is the sort that cannot... well, he can't be killed. It's impossible." I was silent, soaking it in. What the hell did he mean, he can't be killed? What can we do with him now? He certainly can't have Rosalie back, and we can't let him go free because of all the other innocent people he might suck the life out of. Maybe we could just keep him chained to a big heavy thing. Yes, definitely. A big heavy thing. I glanced over to Edward to see if he was reading my thoughts. I guess he didn't, because his head was in his hands looking frustrated.

Oh yeah. I guess he did.

"Then..." I said slowly and carefully, "what do we do with him, Carlisle?" Everyone was _silent_. Nobody made a sound.

"Well?" I asked, impatient to get this all over with and get back home, safe and sound with Rosalie in my ams. That was all I wanted right now. I loved the way her body fit against mine, especially right now. Her arms were around my neck and holding onto me, like I would ever drop her. Yeah, right.

"You see, Emmett, I think it would be best if we took Octavian back to Forks with us, to keep an eye on him." Carlisle said calmly.

If Rosalie wasn't in my arms, I would have thrown something. A big, heavy thing.

* * *

**Review, please!! Pretty please? No? I will hunt you down and personally kill you. Nothing personal, of course. ;) Love, panda**


	13. Chapter 13

**All good things have to come to an end, so here's the last chapter. I know it's super short, but here you are.**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"It's all for the best, Emmett." I said quietly. He was still very upset about bringing Octavian back to Forks, even though we were back home. Carlisle had constructed some sort of vampire proof cage/chaining thing down in the cellar, so Octavian was down there. I think Edward and Jasper were down there too, giving Octavian a little man to man talk, or something. I really don't know.

"But Rose, come on. What if he hurts you, or someone else, again? Couldn't we just send him to the Volturi?" He, for once, sounded pretty serious. He usually was when it came to my safety.

"Em, the Volturi are the ones that brought him here in the first place." I scooched over to him and into his lap on our bed where we were sitting. He sighed and slipped his hands under my shirt to rub my bare back. His hands were a little cooler than usual, probably because he was frustrated. His hands tended to get cooler depending on his mood.

"Yeah, I guess... but I don't you getting anywhere _near_ him." He said this in a firm voice that I didn't bother to argue with. I burrowed into his bare chest (he'd taken his shirt off earlier because the one he had been wearing was dirty, but he had never managed to put on another one...) and never ever wanted to move again.

"What do you want to do, babe?" He said in a suddenly lighter, happier, much more seductive voice than before. I _wanted _to do a lot of things then, like, well... I won't go there.

"Emmett, I just want to lounge around with you forever and ever, and never move again. Is that okay?" I turned to look at him and he had this adorable smile on his face. He slipped a hand behind my neck and pulled me so close to him that our noses were touching and I could taste the cool breath coming out of his mouth. He didn't kiss me, just looked at me for a moment.

"I think I can live with that, Rosalie." And because we had eternity to do so, we did.

* * *

**I'm going to finish writing my other story,"Nothing but a Lie to me", another Rosalie and Emmett story, but it's human, before I start another one. Maybe I'll do an Alice/Jasper. Would you guys be interested in that? It would probably be human, because I seem to be better at writing those than I am writing vamptastic vampire ones. Thanks so much for sticking with me to the end! Love always, Panda**


End file.
